Ahsoka's Nightmare Before Christmas
by SaurusRock625
Summary: All Ahsoka has ever known has been two things: the Jedi Order, and Halloween. But when she stumbles upon a door leading to a new holiday... What will happen when she combines this new holiday with Halloween? Can Christmas and Halloween be combined? Or will disaster befall this joyous holiday? Rated T for language usage.
1. Chapter 1

_*** **I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or The Nightmare Before Christmas!*****_

* * *

 _ **Entrance through the Grave!**_

* * *

 _ *****Ten Years Ago: B.C.W. (Before Clone Wars)*****_

* * *

A four year old Togruta girl with orange skin was not having a very good Halloween so far. First the other younglings made fun of her costume, which was a skeleton, then she got separated from the group during their Trick-or-Treat outing, and NOW she was walking aimlessly through a graveyard!

Yet for one reason or another, she isn't scared at all. In fact, she seemed more curious than anything. Though why she would be so curious about a graveyard is beyond me.

Anyway, as the little one walked through the Graveyard, her eyes wandered from grave to grave. Many of them looked so old and forgotten. It made her feel so sad for the people buried in those graves. She reached into her candy bucket and was about to leave some of her candy at those graves when one in particular caught her eye.

It was a very large grave with a statue carved to look like an angel that was holding an open book. The grave entrance was slanted somewhat, showing that it could be opened.

"What is this grave?" asked the little girl.

She began to inspect it, knowing that it may have a great history behind it, but so far found nothing out of the ordinary. Except for what appeared to be a… poem carved on the door? The little girl squinted her eyes and although she couldn't read very well yet, she could read what this poem said. And read it, she did.

 _T'was a long time ago, longer now than it seems,_

 _In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams._

 _For the story that you are about to be told_

 _Began with the holiday worlds of old._

 _Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from._

 _If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun._

 _For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us._

 _Well, you see now, quite simply that's all that they do._

 _Making one unique holiday especially for you._

 _But once, a calamity ever so great occurred_

 _When two holidays met by mistake…_

"That was a pretty poem but… what does it mean?" questioned the little girl.

She got her answer when the doors to the grave opened up by themselves. The little one immediately looked up and went to see what happened. But when she looked in the grave, she didn't see a dead body like you'd think she would have. Instead, she saw stairs going down deep into the grave with torches on the walls to light the way.

Now, the little one knew better than to wander off, but she was also an adventurous little girl. So she began to climb down the stairs as fast as her little legs could take her, unaware that the doors to the grave closed behind her.

As she climbed down the stairs, the little girl began to wonder what sort of crazy adventures would be in store for her. Maybe she'd slay a dragon, or become a pirate, or slay a pirate dragon! Quite the imagination she's got, eh?

Anyway, she soon got to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see something really cool. It was a scarecrow with a jack-o'-lantern for a head. It was pointing towards a small village with a sign that said Halloween Town on it. The little girl got a big grin on her face.

"Look out, Halloween Town, Ahsoka Tano is in the house!"

And with that, the now named Ahsoka ran towards Halloween Town, unaware that this would set off a great chain of events.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Just wanted to let you know I plan to finish this story by Halloween at the latest. Enjoy!*****_

 _ ***STILL I OWN NONE OF THIS!***_

* * *

"Boys and girls of every age," = Talking

" _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" = Thoughts_

 _Come with us and you will see, = Singing_

" **This our town of Halloween." = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **This is Halloween: Rise of the Pumpkin Queen!**_

* * *

 _ *****Ten Years Later: Present Time (Clone Wars)*****_

* * *

A lot has happened for Ahsoka since she first found Halloween Town. She met new people, made many new friends, and has even been helping to make certain that all preparations for Halloween go smoothly. And as such, Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King has made Ahsoka his apprentice in the scaring arts as well as the Jedi ambassador of Halloween Town. But wait… we have some very important guests for this story.

"Ani, are you sure this is the right way?"

Walking through the Graveyard on Halloween night was a small group of people. Senator Padmé Amidala, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker were asked by the Jedi council to check on Ahsoka and see how things were going in Halloween Town. But they have a little problem…

Their only set of directions to Halloween Town are on a crudely drawn map!

"How the heck are we supposed to find our way to Halloween Town with THESE lousy directions?!" Anakin groaned.

"I will admit, your Padawan could use a few tips on her lack of artistic abilities…" admitted Obi-Wan. "But please keep in mind that she was only four when she drew that map. Of course it's not going to be very good quality."

"Let's just try to find our way to this Halloween Town before something else happens." said Padmé.

Of course, no sooner than she said that did she literally bump into an open grave and start falling into it. She kept screaming and yelping in pain as she tumbled down the dimly lit stairs until she finally stopped at the bottom.

" **PADMÉ!"** screamed Anakin as he dove in after her.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan shouted before he began yelling into the grave. " **Anakin, you and Senator Amidala get back up here and close this grave!"**

Sighing in resignation, Obi-Wan just stepped into the grave and closed the doors behind him. As he walked down the dimly lit stairs, he felt as though there was something wrong with his outfit. Something important…

Oh well, he'd worry about that later. But once he got down to the exit, Obi-Wan saw a very peculiar sight.

Anakin and Padmé had gone through a costume change! Now Padmé was dressed in a torn and tattered wedding gown with her right arm and right leg having been painted to look like bones. She also wore a wedding veil on her head. The Senator of Naboo has been changed to look like the Corpse Bride.

Meanwhile, Anakin was now dressed in a black and red bodysuit and had a red mask with reflective white eyeholes in his hand. He also wore red boots, a belt with an odd buckle and lots of pouches, and he had two foam katanas strapped in an "X" formation on his back. Why Anakin had to be dressed as Deadpool of all characters is beyond Obi-Wan's comprehension.

"Senator, Anakin, how did you two end up in those costumes?" Obi-Wan asked.

Looking up, Anakin's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Uh, you might wanna look in a mirror, Obi-Wan, because you've also gone through a change of attire." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself to see that Anakin was right. He was now dressed in an outfit that resembled the Maximal known as Dinobot from the Beast Wars series of Transformers.

...What? Obi-Wan needs to do SOMETHING when he's not training, meditating or on a mission.

"We'll discuss our odd clothing choices later. For now, we should get to Halloween Town and find Ahsoka." Padmé suggested.

The two Jedi nodded and followed the Senator. Anakin put his mask on and was surprised to see that he had an audience.

"Oh! Oh, hello." he said to the audience. "I know, right? What crazy monster did the author have to fight to make a story like this? I can't tell you. But it does rhyme with 'Poogie Loogie'. And let me tell ya, that guy really is just a bunch of bugs under that potato sack he calls a body."

Anakin made crawly motions with his fingers for emphasis.

"Anyway, I got places to be, a Padawan to find and oh…"

Anakin was interrupted when music began to play from nowhere once he and the others reached the fountain in Halloween Town.

"...A song to hear!"

"Anakin, if you keep talking to yourself, people are going to think you're crazy." Obi-Wan said.

"I wasn't talking to YOU, Dino-BUTT, I was talking to them." Anakin said.

"Alright, alright, enough breaking the Fourth wall for now. You've got a job to do." a voice said to Anakin.

"Oh, fine… spoil the fun…"

Moving on, as the music played our three protagonists began to see multiple different monsters walking towards the fountain they were at. And each one of them was… singing?

"This is gonna be good!" Anakin said to the audience.

Hey! Stop breaking the Fourth Wall this chapter!

 _ **Shadows:**_ _Boys and girls of every age,_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _ **Siamese Shadow:**_ _Come with us and you will see,_

 _This our town of Halloween._

 _ **Pumpkin Patch Chorus:**_ _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Everybody make a scene!_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors go and die of fright!_

 _ **Ghosts:**_ _It's our town,_

 _Everybody scream!_

 _In this town of Halloween…_

 _ **Creature Under the Bed:**_ _I am the one hiding under your bed,_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_

 _ **Creature Under the Stairs:**_ _I am the one hiding under your stairs,_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair!_

 _ **Chorus:**_ _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

As the song progressed, the two Jedi and one Senator saw the many monsters that sang their part of the song. And now they were seeing what appears to be four vampires that seemed to be akin to a barber shop quartet.

"What will they think of next?" mumbled Anakin.

 _ **Vampire Bros.:**_ _In this town we call home,_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

 _ **Halloween Town Mayor:**_ _In this town,_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

 _ **Chorus:**_ _'Round that corner man,_

 _Hiding in the trash can,_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce and howl!_

 _You'll…_

 _ **Harlequin: SCREAM!**_

 _(Padmé screams)_

 _ **Werewolf:**_ _This is Halloween!_

 _ **Harlequin:**_ _Red n' black,_

 _ **Melting Man:**_ _And slimy green!_

 _ **Werewolf:**_ _Aren't you scared?_

"Um… yes?" replied Obi-Wan.

 _ **Witch Sisters:**_ _Well that's just fine!_

 _Say it once, say it twice,_

 _Take a chance and roll the dice._

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

 _ **Hanging tree:**_ _Everybody scream!_

 _Everybody scream!_

 _ **Hanging men:**_ _In our town called Halloween!_

 _ **Clown:**_ _I am the clown with the tear away face,_

 _(Rips his face off)_

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

 _ **Voices:**_ _I am the "who" when you call "who's there?",_

 _ **Wind:**_ _I am the wind blowing through your hair!_

 _ **Oogie's Shadow:**_ _I am the shadow on the moon at night,_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

 _ **Chorus:**_ _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

As the chorus continued, our three protagonists now saw a strange humanoid with an axe sticking out of his head pulling along two straw horses. Each one had a scarecrow with a jack-o'-lantern for a head riding it, but the song wasn't over yet.

A guillotine chopped a pumpkin in half as two children continued the song.

 _ **Corpse Kid and Bat Demon Child:**_ _Tender lumplings everywhere,_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare!_

 _ **Zombie Dad:**_ _That's our job,_

 _ **Zombie Mom:**_ _But we're not mean,_

 _ **Chorus:**_ _In our town of Halloween!_

 _In this town,_

 _ **Mayor:**_ _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!_

 _ **Chorus:**_ _Ahsoka and Jack might catch you in the back,_

 _And scream like banshees!_

 _Make you jump. Out! Of! Your! SKIN!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _EVERYBODY SCREAM!_

 _ **Hanging tree and men:**_ _Won't ya please make way for a special gal and guy?_

As the song continued, each scarecrow took a torch from one of the citizens. Then they swallowed the torch whole, and set themselves ablaze before doing a very flexible dance. This continued on as the song progressed until the two swan dived into the fountain itself.

 _ **Chorus:**_ _Ahsoka and Jack are_

 _Queen and King of the Pumpkin Patch,_

 _Everyone hail to the king and queen now!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _This is Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

 _Halloween! Halloween!_

As the citizens finished the song, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé gasped at what they saw rising up from the green waters of the fountain.

 _ **Corpse and Mummy Kids:**_ _In this town we call home,_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

 _ **Chorus:**_ _La! La! La!_

 _(Lalalalalalalalala Halloween! Halloween!)_

 _La-la-la! La! La!_

 _(Lalalalalalalalala Halloween! Halloween!)_

 _La-la-la! La! La!_

 _La la la! La la la!_

 _WHEEEE!_

Having risen up from the water with big grins on their faces were two hauntingly familiar individuals. The first was Jack Skellington, a seven foot tall skeleton wearing a black and white pinstripe suit with a bat for a bow tie.

The next was a fourteen year old Togruta who looked a little short for her age. She had orange skin with white facial markings and blue and white striped lekku and montrals. Her attire consisted of a black spaghetti strap dress that went to just above her knees with black high heeled boots that went up to her knees, and a pair of fingerless gloves made from spider silk that went halfway up her upper arms that were an inverted coloration of Jack's suit. To complete the outfit, she wears a sharp, jagged eye mask that looks an awful lot like a bat.

This is Ahsoka Tano: Ambassador to Halloween Town and apprentice to Jack Skellington. Boy, this is gonna be one adventure that our Jedi and Senator won't soon forget!

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	3. Chapter 3

_*****I still own nothing to do with Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or the Nightmare Before Christmas!*****_

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka and Jack's Lament**_

* * *

When the citizens of Halloween Town finished their song, they all began laughing and cheering for another job well done. The Witch Sisters threw their hats into the air as various cheers and shouts rang from the group.

" **IT'S OVER!"** cheered the clown.

"We did it!" added Behemoth.

The two bumped bellies as the scene shifted to the Werewolf who was conversing with the Cyclops and Mr. Hyde.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" asked the Werewolf.

"What a night!" replied Cyclops and Mr. Hyde.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" said the mayor.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you, everyone!" added Jack as he and Ahsoka climbed off the fountain.

"No, it's thanks to you, Jack." The Mayor insisted. "Without you and Ahsoka's leadership…"

"It's no trouble at all, mayor." Ahsoka said bashfully.

Pretty soon, the two of them were being surrounded by citizens who held nothing but praise for our favorite skeleton and Togruta.

"You're such a scream, Jack!" Praised a vampire.

"You're a witch's fondest dream!" Added the tall Witch sister.

"You and Jack made walls fall, Ahsoka!" Praised the short witch, clinging to Ahsoka's leg.

"Walls fall? They made the very mountains crack!" quipped the tall witch.

While the denizens of this holiday themed town continued to praise their leaders, something caught Anakin and Padmé's eyes. Hiding behind the Hanging Tree was what looked like a woman who was made of blue fabric that was crudely stitched together in various areas. She had red yarn for hair and wore a dress that seemed to be made from rags.

She yelped as she was roughly grabbed by her wrist by a bald old man dressed as a scientist in a wheelchair. Also, the man had a mouth that looked like a duck's bill.

"The Deadly Nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally." said the man.

"Let go!" begged the now named Sally.

Despite not having a blaster with her, Padmé decided to try and intervene. But she was stopped by Anakin. At her questioning and slightly angry glance, he just gestured for her to keep watching.

"You're not ready for so much excitement." the doctor tried to reason.

"Yes I am!" Sally argued.

The doctor tried to drag Sally with him to what looked like a laboratory tower, but the rag doll woman had her feet planted too firmly into the ground.

"You're… coming with… me!" grunted the doctor.

"NO I'M NOT!" shouted Sally.

That's when she did something that made Anakin subconsciously grip his cybernetic arm. She removed the stitching from the arm the doctor was holding, causing it to be removed from her. She ran off while the doctor was forced out of his wheelchair as he fell due to the sudden slack.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU FOOLISH… OH! Oh! Oh-hoho!"

Ladies and gentlemen, it appears as though Sally's arm has a mind of its own! It was not happy with the doctor and was now bonking him on his bald head. This action made Anakin and Padmé laugh a bit while catching the doctor's attention.

He looked at them with what they thought was a death glare, though it was hard to tell with the goggles. Either way, it was very creepy and made Padmé uncomfortable.

"Oh, uh, look at the time. I think I heard my mother calling… over there!" said Padmé as she ran away.

"Hold the elevator, Padmé." said Anakin as he followed.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Jack were beginning to grow uncomfortable with the attention they were receiving from the citizens.

"Oh Jack, you made wounds ooze and flesh crawl!" praised the Undersea Girl.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you… Very much." Jack replied.

"Help…!" Ahsoka silently begged.

Thankfully, her prayers were answered.

"HOLD IT," said the mayor over his megaphone. "We haven't given out prizes yet!"

That caught the attention of the townspeople, as they began to converge on the mayor's car to collect any prizes they'd won. Jack and Ahsoka made a mental note to thank the mayor later, and snuck away while everyone else was distracted.

"Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening." announced the mayor as he handed the vampires a trophy. "Our second prize goes to the witch sisters for their glorious potion mixture…"

As Jack and his young protégé rounded a corner, they sighed in relief and began to walk away from town. They began to walk past a band that was playing some music on their way to the cemetery. One member played a base, another an accordion, and the leader played a saxophone. Both leaders of Halloween tossed a coin into the band's collection can as they walked by.

"Nice work, Bone Daddy. You too, Fright Bat." praised the leader.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year," said Ahsoka.

"And the year before that," followed Jack.

"And the year before that." Finished Ahsoka.

What none of them realized was that they were being followed by three certain individuals. Each one filled with varying levels of concern for the teenage Togruta and her skeleton friend.

"I fail to understand what is going through their heads." Obi-Wan said. "They have all of this fame, yet neither of them are happy?"

"Well, master Jedi, it's common knowledge that the most famous of individuals are often the most miserable." Padmé informed.

She knows this better than anyone. She never wanted the fame and infamy that comes with being a senator of the Galactic Republic. All Padmé has ever wanted was to bring about peace to the Galaxy and end this pointless war. That's when they noticed that a certain Jedi dressed as Deadpool was nowhere to be found.

They looked ahead to see him running after Jack and Ahsoka with a comic book in hand.

"Sorry guys, but my inner fanboy is finally kicking in. Pumpkin King must sign comic book!" Anakin called.

"Anakin!" groaned Obi-Wan and Padmé as they ran to catch up.

* * *

 _ **/One Chase to the Cemetery Later\**_

* * *

After catching up with Anakin and stopping him from blowing their cover, our story's three protagonists found a grave to hide behind. As they watched Ahsoka and Jack walk through the graveyard, they noted that the two had been joined by a ghost dog with a glowing Jack-o'-lantern for a nose. They could also hear music playing in the air that rang a sort of sad tune.

No one in Halloween Town knows where this music comes from, but whenever it plays, someone will always take the opportunity to sing. And right now, the Pumpkin King and Queen were about to sing a song that was all too familiar with them.

"Something tells me this is gonna be a regular occurrence." Anakin quipped to the audience.

 _ **Jack:**_ _There are few who'd deny at what we do we are the best,_

 _For our talents are renowned far and wide._

 _When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night,_

 _We excel without ever even trying._

 _ **Ahsoka:**_ _With the slightest little effort of our ghost-like charms,_

 _We have seen grown men give out a shriek!_

 _With the wave our our hands, and a well placed moan,_

 _We have swept the very bravest off their feet!_

The music soon turned to a sadder tune as Jack took over with the song.

 _ **Jack:**_ _Yet year after year,_

 _It's the same routine._

 _And we grow so weary of the sound of screams._

 _Ahsoka and… JACK! The Pumpkin King,_

 _Have grown so weary of the same old thing._

The two began to climb up a spirally hill as Ahsoka took the initiative to continue the song.

 _ **Ahsoka:**_ _Oh somewhere deep inside of our souls,_

 _An emptiness began to grow._

 _There's something out there far from our homes._

 _A longing that… we've ne~ver known._

"My goodness, I don't think I've ever seen Ahsoka so sad before." Obi-Wan said from behind a grave.

"I knew." Anakin said. "And I know much more from reading this comic."

"Well then, perhaps you should tell us more." Padmé requested.

Though, in reality, she just wants to hear her husband sing. Something he was, surprisingly, happy to do.

"You got it!"

Anakin took out his comic book and flipped to a random page. Then, he pulled a pair of reading glasses out from… somewhere… and put them on over the eyeholes of his mask. He turned to the audience after taking a moment to clear his throat.

"Is there anyone out there who hasn't seen The Nightmare Before Christmas? Spoiler alert."

 _ **Anakin Deadpool:**_ _They are masters of fright,_

 _And demons of light,_

 _And they'll scare you right out of your pants._

 _To a guy in Kentucky,_

 _They're the siblings unlucky._

 _And they're known throughout England and France._

 _And as for their heads, they can take them off instead,_

 _To recite Shakespearean quotations._

 _No animal nor man can scream like they can,_

 _With the fury of their recitations._

"Boy, that's quite the impressive résumé, wouldn't you say?" Anakin asked.

He was immediately shushed by Obi-Wan as Jack and Ahsoka were about to finish their song.

 _ **Jack:**_ _But who here would ever understand,_

 _That the king and queen with their skeleton grins…_

 _Would tire of their crowns?_

 _If they only understood,_

 _They'd give it all up if they only could…_

Jack and Ahsoka began to walk down the side of the hill as it started uncurling to let them down safely to the ground. The ghost dog followed close behind, never leaving their side.

 _ **Ahsoka:**_ _Oh there's an empty place in our bones,_

 _That calls out for… something unknown._

 _ **Both:**_ _The fame and praise come year after year,_

 _Does nothing for…_

 _These e~mpty tears…_

With their song finished, the trio walked off into the woods. Anakin rolled up his comic book and put it in one of the pouches of his belt before walking after them.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Following Jack and Snips. What's it look like I'm doing?" Anakin asked back.

"Anakin, I know you're concerned about your Padawan, but rushing off after them recklessly will only get you into trouble…"

While Obi-Wan was rambling, Padmé took off after her secret husband and kept up rather easily, despite wearing high heels. Okay, seriously, can the bearded Jedi please stop talking for a minute and look up?

"...So, in conclusion…"

Obi-Wan gasped as he saw the others were already way ahead of him.

" **Hey, wait for me!"**

As he ran off after his friends, Obi-Wan failed to read a certain sign.

"Welcome to the Hinterlands: Enter at Own Risk!"

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	4. Chapter 4

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
